The apparatus described herein relates generally to fasteners. More specifically, the apparatus relates to a fastener having both radial and axial loading capability.
In a typical gas turbine, the turbine rotor is formed by stacking rotor wheels and spacers, the stacked plurality of wheels and spacers being bolted one to the other. Rabbeted joints are typically provided between the spacers and wheels.
During a standard transient, a rabbet joint between the wheel and the adjoining spacer or aft shaft may become unloaded due to a high rate of heating and/or cooling from a continuous run, resulting in a gap. The unloading may also be caused by thermal transients. An open or unloaded rabbet joint could cause the parts to move relative to each other and thereby cause the rotor to lose balance, possibly leading to high vibrations and the need for expensive and time-consuming rebalancing or rotor replacement. A rotor imbalance is operationally unacceptable, and it would be beneficial that such imbalance does not occur.